Roads to Redemption
by Sky Slayer
Summary: ((DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN THE FLASH)) Series of vignettes - Ch.7: It was an unforgivable robbery. (Mention of WestAllen Caitlin/Barry Friendship)
1. Remembrance

**A/N: And so the six week wait for the next episode begins! I figured I could fill the time with a bunch of short, choppy one-shots, right? And so here we are.**

* * *

**summary**; it was the faintest memory, but it stood out the most. "That door...you never locked it." (Caitlin/Ronnie)

**\- fire and ice were never meant to coexist**  
**but sometimes it is the glittery cold that can sustain the brightest and most untamed flame -**

* * *

She truly didn't understand how she was supposed to take in Ronnie's new..._personality_. Existence, if you will. For over a year, she had thought her beloved to be dead, burned into nothingness deep within the mechanical heart of the accelerator. But no, he was back, but he wasn't the same. He wasn't her _Ronnie_.

She let out a soft sigh, rolling around in her bed-sheets to get comfortable. His clothes that she wore to bed were slowly losing his scent, no longer a physical reminder of his touch. And yet she still wore one of his shirts to bed, snuggling into the soft material as her thoughts raced along.

He claimed he wasn't Ronnie. He claimed that he wasn't the same person she fell in love with, the same person who put the ring on her finger. And yet? He managed to somehow find her on his own free will, in that parking lot only a few days ago. He had appeared out of nowhere when she and Cisco and Barry needed him the most, inadvertently saving her life. Or was that his reason for the appearance? The wishful part of her brain seemed to want to think so.

'Don't try and find me again' he had said, more or less. He didn't want to see her again. Unbeknownst to her, the tears were already cascading down her cheeks, a telltale reminder that she was not the 'Ice Queen'. That she still had feelings, a beating heart, deep under the icy ridges of her exterior. She could _feel_, and all she was feeling was pain. And loneliness.

A dull thud interrupted her thoughts, drawing a gasp of surprise from her lips. Quickly, she sat up, gripping the sheets and whipping her head back and forth. The thud had soundly eerily close to that of someone, something, hitting the floor, albeit muffled, as if it were...outside?

Her head snapped towards the balcony, where the curtains were drawn shut. Goddamn it, she was so stupid, she never, ever locked that door! Why would she? It was on the second floor, and she had nothing of value to lose! Yet now she was regretting it, berating herself for her stupid naivety. It was going to get her killed, or maybe even worse. Her breath picked up. _Oh god_.

She tried to remind herself that she was strong. She could get herself out of this, she just...she needed a plan. Her eyes scanned the room, and she resisted the urge to cry out in frustration at the lack of items she could potentially use as a weapon.

The door was being pulled open, quietly. Could she text Barry? Would he get there in time? The snarky part of her brain reminded her that her friend was the freakin' _Flash_, of course he'd get there in time! But where the hell was her phone-

The curtains were pushed to the side. And in walked whoever was out on the balcony.

Caitlin couldn't stop her jaw from dropping at the sight of Ronnie, looking tired and haggard and all kinds of nervous.

"R-Ronnie?" She voiced her confusion as she stumbled out of the bed, yanking down the, _his_, shirt as far as it would go. It reached her thighs, baggy and hiding her intimate parts from sight.

He didn't know why he was here, in _her _house. It was a stupid, rash idea; he had remembered her house as their's, remembered the balcony door was never locked. He was agitated, unable to sleep, and confused by the dark-haired beauty that had come looking for him. Calling him 'Ronnie'. He figured coming and looking around would help him distinguish her motives, but...he hadn't exactly anticipated her being awake. It was late.

He took a good look at her, frowning at the tear-stains on her cheeks and the fact that she was obviously in a man's shirt. He had been her 'Ronnie', that much was clear from what had transpired between them and the garbled mess of memory figments in his mind. But...it had been a year, if his time was correct. A year was more than enough time for someone like her to move on from him, especially if she thought he was dead.

"Why'd you come looking for me?" He suddenly demanded, his voice gruff. He fought to keep his anger-disappointment?-in check, in fear of igniting and hurting her."Why come looking for Ronnie when you moved on?"

She was even more confused, even a bit offended. What made him think that? More importantly, did he think she could just..._move on_ from the trauma his supposed death had caused? And then she remembered. _The shirt_.

Hesitantly, she moved towards him, gaining confidence with every step when he didn't move away. Soon, she stood directly in front of him, tilting her head up to look him in the eye. "It's...the shirt is your's," she explained, her voice quiet, quivering with all her suppressed emotions. "I wear it to help me...help me re-remember what you smelled like."

He hadn't been expecting _that_. A flicker of something shot through him, an emotion he could identify as guilt. He suddenly felt the need to explain himself, too. "I remembered this house, and remembered...you never lock the balcony door."

He paused, resisting the urge to reach out and hug her. Damn it, why was it all he wanted was to hold her close and never let go? He wasn't Ronnie, he wasn't her's, he wasn't her lover. He wasn't, he wasn't he wa-he shook his head lightly, trying to force the conflicting thought out of his head. In the silvered moonlight, he could see more clearly the tear streaks on her cheeks. Upon what he thought was instinct, he reached up and ran a thumb over them, flinching at the stark contrast between his charred hands and her creamy skin.

She could see the warring emotions flicker across his face. He was disgusted with himself, she realized, and her heart hurt at the idea. She reached up and placed a hand over the one wiping away her tears, noticing how warm they were. So warm, so loving, and he didn't even know it.

"This house is our home," she murmured quietly, eyes flickering from his lips to his eyes. "We were going to start our lives here, once we were finally married."

"...I don't have a home," he replied quietly, wanting to rip himself away from this woman and her loving eyes, wanting to run back into the darkness of the night.

"This will always be your home," she told her firmly, eyes glittering in determination. He was captivated, trapped, and found himself drawing closer. She continued. "I will _always _be your home, will always be here for you."

And he found a part of him relenting, his brain aching as it attempted to string together his broken memories. He realized he _wanted_ to remember her, he wanted to remember the love he had for the incredible woman standing before him. And he was surprised to find he was beginning to, albeit slowly. Her soft words, her promises, they were awakening dormant thoughts and dreams, holding him close. Keeping him in her orbit.

And suddenly, he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back.

Caitlin was surprised once he pressed his chapped lips against her's, but did nothing to stop him. Screwing her eyes shut, she responded, all their forgotten emotions sparkling to life in wake of their inevitable reunion.

Nothing about the kiss was tender. It was brutal, relentless, and full of desperation. It was the culmination of their sleepless nights, their pain and suffering, their loneliness. And Caitlin was crying again, but she wasn't alone, because Ronnie was _there_. He was there and he was silently wiping away her tears as they fell down her face, backing her up into the bed and laying their entwined bodies down.

They laid on the bed, under the thin sheets of cotton, simply holding each other and enjoy each other's presence. Caitlin found herself slowly falling asleep, wrapped up in the arms of the only man she would ever love.

And come morning light, he was still there. Because this was their home, and he was her Ronnie. He may not remember all of it yet, but he could remember that he _loved _her.

And she loved him back.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! I hope they didn't seem too OOC; I've been thinking that when Ronnie finally accepts Caitlin, there would be just as much of desperation/longing than there would be love and tenderness. Thoughts/Reviews? I'd also take requests (but keep in mind I have the right to skip over any I don't feel like doing)!**

**Please note that these vignettes won't be explicitly connected, albeit are all somewhat related/won't contradict each other; HOWEVER, they will not be going in order. (As in what happens next chapter could have possibly happened before this chapter).**


	2. Forgotten

**A/N: **Thank you all for the kind words! This one is a request, made by 'big fan', thank you for the compliments! The request waasssss: **_Could you possibly do a story with Ronnie after the explosion?_**

* * *

**summary**; A single lick of flame. A storm of fire. _Him_. (Ronnie)

**\- ****and in that single moment**

**the broken flame forgot everything he held close**

**he forgot her**** -**

* * *

_I love you, Caitlin._

The world exploded around him, fiery hell ascending upon his body. He was burning, dying, surely. All he could feel was unimaginable pain, liquid fire replacing the blood in his veins. His heart was beating, faster and faster, as if the fire was fuel. Desperately, he fought to cling to whatever thought was still in his mind. _Caitlin_.

_I love you._

He tried to open his mouth in a vain attempt to scream, but to no avail. He simply did not the energy to open his mouth, even a little bit. The fires were still raging around him, a burning inferno of reds, oranges, and yellows. He could almost feel the skin on his body burning, but the pain within his body was much more stronger than that on the outside.

_I...love...you..._

He was one with the fire, his body a mere extension of the flickering licks of heat surrounding him. He _was _fire; he was the physical embodiment of heat. Hell. A storm of raging fire. His eyes had long ago closed, and he waited with a sluggish mind for the pain to end. Everything was a red haze, the blazing roar having deafened his ears what seemed like an eternity ago.

_I...love..._

And just as it started, the pain began to descend, albeit still wrecking havoc through his body. But there was...something _else_. A strange burst of coolness, echoing from his chest to the tips of his fingers. His skin was healing, he could vaguely recall, returning back to its original, tanned hue. All expect for his hands, that which remained charred and burning, the tips sparkling with fire. He was being moved, flowing with the fire and pent up energy elsewhere. He felt his body shutting down, finally letting go to the fragment of his former being. _His memories_. There was no fight to hold onto the remembrance of the person he was mere moments ago.

_I..._

He was barely aware of the flames dissipating, dancing sparks circling his body as he was dropped onto the ground, finally. Breathing raggedly, he found himself unable to move. The ebbing pain in his bones was still very real and still there, and he had no doubt that it would be for a long, long time. He was sleepy, so very _sleepy_, and found himself giving into the urge of losing himself in the dark abyss of his subconscious.

He was a flame, he knew. An unrecognizable flame with no recollection of who he was.

And in that moment, he forgot _her_, and didn't even know it.

* * *

**A/N: Whelp, I hope you meant LITERALLY after the explosion, aha. I didn't intend for this to turn out somewhat Caitlin-centric, but I figured Ronnie's last thoughts would revolve around his fiancee. (And, ok, _maybe_ I'm a complete sap.) Reviews and thoughts are always appreciated and welcomed, as are requests! I have a few ideas of what I want to do, but I want to update once a day or every couple days soooo help me out, guys! Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed this one!**


	3. The Man in Yellow

**A/N: **Thank you all for the kind words! Much apologies for the wait on this one. I have seen the requests, I just had this in the works and figured I was better off getting it done before doing anything else. And shoot! I've been forgetting disclaimers! ****

****DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE FLASH.****

* * *

**summary**; A broken man stood before him. A broken man desperate to win. (Barry - Mentions of WestAllen)

**\- he could see no love in his eyes****  
**

**he could see ****nothing but his sheer desperation**

**something that could drive men to do stupid, stupid things**** -**

* * *

A burning ache filled Barry's lungs as he fell to the ground, blood pouring from the newly opened wounds on his body. He was losing too much, he knew, and he wasn't healing fast enough. The man in yellow stood in front of him, hovering, watching. _Relishing my pain_, Barry realized. _He likes seeing me hurt_.

"You were destined to repent for your sins," the vibrations in the man's voice only served to deepen the meaning behind the words. Barry let out a sharp gasp of pain as his opponent slammed a foot against Barry's ribs, furthering crackings the bones. A few ragged breathes later produced specks of blood across the grassy field, implicating that one of Barry's lungs were punctured.

"W-Why?" It was a question that had been on his mind for fourteen years. Ever since that night his mom died. And yet, Barry still did not have an answer. If he was truly to die, he wanted to die knowing why exactly the man standing in front of him found it necessary to murder his mother. His mother, who was the sweetest woman Barry ever knew.

There was a chuckle, filled with morbid amusement. Another kick to the stomach. Another cry of pain. Barry momentarily blacked out, his vision smothered in inky black, before he regained his bearings and could barely avoid a sharp kick to the head. They were far from the city, but close enough for Barry to see streets, see cars. Close enough to cause chaos that could spread into the city streets. _Too close to home_.

"You were the hero this city needed," the man began speaking. Barry could barely hear him, the pain gradually becoming too much for him to bear. He was barely hanging onto his consciousness, half-delirious and struggling to breathe. "A hero...held in high regards by the citizens for the good deeds he had done for the city. They sung praises, they thanked the red streaks of lightning as they shot through the streets...they loved the most _selfish_ bastard I have ever met in my life."

Now, he was genuinely confused. This was never the answer he had been expecting, in all those years of wondering what he would hear once he finally got to ask his mother's murderer why he did it.

Too caught up in what Barry thought were his memories, the man in the yellow suit didn't realize that Barry's wounds were closing, healing. His lung was no longer punctured. His ribs no longer broken. Slowly, his strength was returning to him.

"_I'm_ selfish? You've done nothing but cause this city _misery_-"

"And it is all your fault!" The man roared angrily in retaliation. "You took everything from me, _everything_! You, Barry Allen, ruined my life. And sent me down this path of destruction, and hatred. But why would that matter to you? It never did. _I_ never did."

Barry was raptly paying attention now, a delicate twinge of an indescribable emotion coursing through him. Fear, perhaps. Whatever it was, it was uncomfortable; his stomach a mess of knots, he asked, "who are you?"

"She was everything to me. We were...I was going to propose. But that night, that _night_...you took her from me. By telling her you loved her. You told Iris you loved her and _she let me go_ because of that."

He was quiet now. The words of a broken, defeated man. So caught up in his pain, the man in the yellow suit forgot to conceal his voice behind vibrations. And Barry's heart stopped as recognition sunk in, so deep it rattled his bones and pierced his soul with the prickly pain only identifiable as guilt.

"Eddie?" Barry's voice was hoarse with disbelief. "_Eddie Thawne_?"

He took off his mask, the red glow to his eyes gone. Eddie Thawne stared down at Barry, eyes filled with misery and hatred. It was a volatile combination, Barry knew, but he could do nothing but stare up at the man who loved Iris so many years ago. The same Iris West that was now Iris West _Allen_. Mother of his children. His wife.

"I'm going to ruin you, Barry," his voice was firm. It was rugged, deep, and nothing like what Barry remembered it as. "I'm going to make sure that this time _I'm_ the one that wins. She's all that has ever mattered to me."

Lightning stirred around them, crackling tendrils of yellow and red. Eddie was yet again vibrating, his mask again covering his face, and without another word he began running backwards, away from Barry and towards the city. Without so much as a second thought and his heart heavy in his chest, Barry began chasing around him, pouring on speed in his desperation to catch up to the man he once knew.

It wasn't until he found them in _that_ living room did he realize what had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: **A/N: Eh, I don't know how I feel about this one. Obviously, there's a couple plotholes here and there that throw this entire 'theory' off. It's not evena theory (that I support, at least), but this came to me easily and I liked the idea enough to attempt it. Not sure if it corresponds with the show, either way...thoughts? Opinions? I might consider doing a follow-up on this one if enough people like it. :) Thanks for advance for any kind words!****


	4. Nightmares I

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry updates have slowed down, I have quite a bit to do before Christmas; anyways, this one is a request, particularly's Zephyr Sprite's request of Caitlin/Ronnie + WestAllen nightmares! I know this is only WestAllen (and I changed the context of the nightmare up a tad), but I'll probably do Caitlin and Ronnie sometime in the future~! I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Flash!**

* * *

**summary**; being afraid of being alone in the dark wasn't his biggest fear anymore. It was losing the woman he loved to the man in the yellow suit. (WestAllen)

**\- she had such cold, cold hands**

**hands that once held him so near**

**and he longed to bring warmth back to her fingers **

**and vowed to never let her go cold again -**

* * *

He was screaming, the world around him a bright and angry red. There were voices all around him, suffocating him, attacking him. Familiar voices, sounds, from memories that his dreams would never bring up. His mother's face flashed before him, and he desperately reached out to try and touch her. To try and grab her, hold her close one last time. But she was _just_ out of reach. The street he ended up on whirled around him, taunting him for all the mistakes he made that night. For all the heartbreak a single man had caused. Even years later, he wondered almost every night if he could have done anything to prevent it. And came up blank, time and time again.

The flashes of images came faster and faster, bloodied visions of dead bodies and streak of thunder. He yelled out, purely on instinct. But his words were lost to the symphony of horror he was encompassed by. Nora Allen's screams were all he heard, and he desperately pleaded with a higher deity to make it all stop. Go away. Leave him be, for a single night.

Suddenly, the entire atmosphere changed. The red skies were awash with black, and there was a chill in the air. Barry looked around, confused and disorientated. He knew he was dreaming, and yet his senses weren't picking up on that key fact. His mind knew this wasn't real, but his body did not. A foreboding feeling washed over him, turning his skin clammy and setting his nerves on edge.

And then there was Iris in front of him, her mouth open in a silent scream and tears running down her cheeks. Her hands were outstretched, as if she was reaching for someone. _Him_. But what was she scared of? Why was she alone, looking so lost and hopeless?

He took in the fear and pain in her eyes, mind whirling, and lifted his gaze to the inky horizon behind her. And his heart stopped at the sight of the man in the yellow suit.

"Iris!" He yelled. "_Iris_! Look out, you have to move. You have to-!"

He was too late. The Reverse Flash shoved his hand through Iris' chest, the appendage coming out of the other side covered in slick, red blood. _Her_ blood. A strangled, wet cry fell from his crush's lips, and he found himself screaming with her.

"Iris!" He was sobbing now, tears blurring his vision. "Iris, no!"

And suddenly he was awake.

With a loud curse, he shot out of bed, and nearly banged heads with the very woman he had been dreaming of mere moments before. But that hadn't been a dream; that had been his worst nightmare, painted for him by his subconscious.

"God, Barry, I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes now," Iris was worried, he could tell. It was in here eyes; to him, she was an open book. "You were thrashing around and crying out for your mom for a bit, and then for me. What were you dreaming about?"

He didn't respond; instead, he reached over to her and pulled her into his arms, burying his face into her hair. All he needed was to know that she was alive, that she was safe and not dead. Not in danger. Thankfully, the dark-haired beauty didn't resist, simply running a hand through his messy hair to soothe him. Iris still didn't know the context of the nightmare, but it was extremely rare for Barry to scream and thrash the way he had mere minutes ago. And it scared her. Much to her dismay, he was used to the nightly terrors of his mother's death. This was far, far worse than the usual.

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other tightly and sitting in silence. They didn't need words; Barry needed Iris, needed to know she was here and safe, and Iris would never turn her back on her best friend when he needed her the most.

Barry finally spoke. "Iris, will you...will you promise me something?"

It was selfish. And it could prove to be futile, he knew, but he needed the verbal confirmation that she wouldn't throw herself into danger needlessly. Iris nodded, gesturing for him to go on.

"Promise me," he began quietly. "That you'll never leave me."

She blinked a few items, the seriousness in his tone throwing her off. But it didn't take much for her to see just how desperate Barry was for an answer. And she she gave it, with a reassuring smile on her lips.

"Never."

* * *

**A/N: Hey now, there's some fluff! Hopefully I can put up a few more soon enough. Many thanks for all the requests, keep 'em coming! Moreover, thank you everyone for the kind words and encouragement, they really do help me! So, as always, I'd love to read your thoughts and your new suggestions for future chapters...and now I leave you with some trademark angst! (Because, hey, why not?)**

He was screaming, pleading to every god he knew of that this was a dream, a hallucination. But no, her cold, lifeless body was on the floor in front of him and there was absolutely nothing he could do to bring her back. Nothing. Her blood soaked his hands, her clothes, turning everything a dark crimson.

"You promised, Iris!" He screamed, his words lost to the wind. Lost to _her_. "You promised you would never leave!"


	5. Amity

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everybody! Apologies about this one not being a Christmas-themed vignette, but I thought since the show had a Christmas episode, we were better off with a New Years vignette, yeah? Cutting to the chase, this one is a request from Zephyr Sprite, regarding Snow having to explain to Iris how Ronnie is still alive while hiding the fact he's now a metahuman and one of her blog topics! I messed around with it because I reeaally wanted to write some bonding time between our favourite ladies, and here we have it! I hope you, and everyone else, enjoys it c:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Flash!**

* * *

**summary**; she just wanted a shoulder to cry on, and Iris gave her that and so, so much more. (Caitlin/Iris Friendship)

**\- a tear slid down my cheek**

**but you, dear friend, were there for me**

**to wipe away the diamond drops -**

* * *

Caitlin smiled gratefully as Iris took a seat across from her, handing her a cup of hot chocolate with a smile. It was a slow hour, she guessed, given by the lack of customers coming and going. It meant Iris had time to sit down and chat with her. She had guessed a time to come to the younger girl's workplace, her goal being a chat over a cup of a hot beverage; she was glad to say she achieved exactly that.

"Sorry for swinging by without warning," Caitlin apologized, tapping her fingers against the papery surface of her cup. A sliver of anxiousness shot through her, coupled with fear. Talking about this with Iris, of all people, was a dangerous thing to do. Dr. Wells would surely disapprove if he knew what she was up to. Precisely why she called in sick and stayed home for the better part of the morning, rather than heading into work and having to lie to his face. Caitlin shook her head slightly. She wanted someone to talk to, another woman. She _needed _it.

"Don't even worry about it. As you can see, you're not really interrupting much," Iris grinned at her. The waitress swung her arm out in a semi-circle, gesturing to the lack of customers flocking to the counters. Caitlin certainly agreed with that, but kept those thoughts to herself. "So, is there something you needed?"

Caitlin bit her lip. This was it. She could either confide in her, or making up a phony excuse as to why she had suddenly popped up in the cafe. "I...wanted to talk to you about, um, Ronnie."

Immediately, the happiness in Iris' eyes dimmed, overridden by her sympathy. Wordlessly, the younger girl reached out and grabbed Caitlin's hand, squeezing in an open display of comfort. Caitlin's heart swelled in gratitude; once again, she thanked God that she had a friend who was such a great listener.

"I...recently found out he's alive," she began speaking, her voice quiet. A soft gasp from across the table indicated that Iris heard her. She had this bit of the story thought up of before she had arrived, knowing Iris would want an explanation for how the man had gotten out of the engine area. "He somehow managed to get out of the particle accelerator before it blew up. An emergency hatch, maybe, I don't know...but, he's not...the same anymore."

Iris frowned, contemplating the possible scenarios. "Well, there's PTSD? Do you think that could be a reason...? I mean, does he have any triggers?"

Caitlin thought back to the painful moment of realization. When she realized he didn't remember her, what they shared. The look of confusion, the closed-off attitude...everything Ronnie wasn't. "I...there's memory loss. I assume coupling that with PTSD would have severe consequences, but I doubt Ronnie's suffering from PTSD...it's most likely the memory loss."

"Then your best bet is to try and make him remember everything from before," Iris reasoned. She couldn't even begin to fathom what the other woman was going through, albeit she could sympathize over the confusion of how to deal with a loved one acting strange. Her mind flashed to Barry, after his mom's death. "Slowly, though, nothing too major right away. He'll try to run from it if you drop shockers on him immediately."

"What if he doesn't want to remember?" She mumbled quietly, annoyed with herself over the tears that were starting to form at the corner of her eyes. Caitlin, of all people, never cried. She fought hard to keep that at bay, to no avail. A single, crystalline tear slipped down her cheek, and Iris took notice right away. Reaching over the table, Iris wrapped her arms around the scientist and murmured soothingly, attempting the console her.

"Hey," she murmured quietly to the sniffling woman. "I know it seems rough right now, but you and Ronnie have something special. I know you'll get through to him, and you two will be stronger than ever. So chin up, and put a smile on your face, okay?"

Caitlin nodded, returning the embrace gratefully. Friends like Iris were hard to come by, and Caitlin intended on holding Iris close to her heart for a long, long time. Now she could see why Barry was so smitten with her. "Thanks, Iris."

The girl smiled, glad to have been able to help a friend in need. "Anytime. Now, how about we go catch a movie?"

Caitlin agreed with hesitation, her heart much lighter than it had been when she came to the cafe.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed our ladies having some bonding time! As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions about this one! Do you guys think we'll get more of Caitlin and Iris' friendship on the show? And LAST but not least, I'd love it if you all left some ideas that you want to see happen in the New Years chapter! I'll try and incorporate as many as I can, so don't be shy with your ideas! Until later, byebyeee~!**


	6. Understanding

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! However late I am (which I apologize for), I had a LOT of fun writing this. I managed to incorporate most if not all of the prompts left for the New Year concept, so I hope all of you enjoy~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Flash!**

* * *

**summary**; it was the dawn of a new year. (SnowStorm + Ronnie/Barry Friendship)

**\- she loved a man who thought her to be a ghost**

**and he wanted to change that for them **

**which is exactly what he did -**

* * *

Barry grinned as they entered the house, arms loaded with junk food and soda bottles. Along with him came Eddie, Iris, and Joe, all of them there for Caitlin's New Years party. He was excited to stray away from the traditional, three-man party Iris, him, and Joe usually had.

"Hi!" Caitlin's voice brought him back from his thoughts as she appeared in front of him suddenly, a bright smile on her face. Barry immediately noticed the happy, smug twinkle in her eyes, the look she got only when she convinced someone else to do something she wanted. He mentally snickered, wondering who she had manipulated into doing her dirty work. It was funny because, most of the time, it was him. So of course he'd laugh when it wasn't.

"Hey, Caitlin," he greeted his new friend. "Brought some extra stuff, in case we need it. Anywhere I could put this down?"

A nervous look appeared on her face, but it was gone as quick as it came. Without responding to his question, she smiled warmly at the trio that came with him, directing them to what he presumed to be her family room. He watched them leave and settle down on the couches, absentmindedly chatting among themselves. Joe, however, had noticed the shift in Caitlin's behaviour just as much as Barry had.

"Um, Barry, you can come with me," she was biting her lip, he realized. One of the things she did when she was nervous. Frowning, he followed her into the kitchen, stopping short in the doorway once he realized why, or who, had Caitlin so nervous.

The meta-human from the fight with Reverse Flash was standing in the middle of her kitchen, staring at the floor and scuffing the clean tile with his feet.

"What the hell is he doing here?" The question slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it, but it wasn't hostile. Well, in his opinion, at least. The other man's head jerked up as he glared at him, jaw tightening in an obvious effort to keep himself calm.

"There something you want to say to me?" His voice was gruff, hoarse from being unused from what Barry guessed to be some time. His own indignation lit up at the angered tone. Hell, Barry had every right to be surprised!

Neither man noticed the sparks at his fingertips. Not until Barry was right in front of him, at least, head only slightly tilted up to look at him.

"I know you probably saved my life the other night, but that gives you no right to show up her unannounced," he stared at him, obviously assuming the man had been terrorizing Caitlin when he and the others showed up. It made sense to him; at least, until Caitlin moved between them.

Caitlin hurried over to his side, much to Barry's continual surprise, and gently wrapped her arms around his waist. A silent moment of understanding passed between the fiery meta-human and the STAR Labs assistant, before the latter turned back to her friend.

"Barry, this is Ronnie...my fiancee. And I'd appreciate it if you stopped threatening him."

And suddenly everything made sense. His jaw fell open as he stared back and forth between the duo, from the gruff exterior of the man to the anxious expression on his friend's face.

"O-Oh..." suddenly embarrassed, Barry scratched the back of his head, a sheepish expression on his face. "Sorry, man, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I'm Barry, Barry Allen. It's nice to meet you. And, uh, thanks for saving my ass a couple days ago."

Ronnie didn't respond for a while, opting to simply stare at Barry. "I didn't do it for you," he finally spoke. And that was the end of that.

"And the party is here!" Cisco's loud arrival caught all their attention, immediately levitating the tension in the room. The newest arrival slowed down at the sight of Ronnie, but he only flattered for a moment; just as quick as it left, his smile was back intact.

"Ronnie! Good to see you man," Cisco moved closer, offering Caitlin a hug and Barry a handshake. He stuck his hand out for Ronnie, too, and Barry was yet again surprise to watch the man slowly shake Cisco's outstretched appendage. He took note of the charred skin on every single finger.

"Well, the fireworks are starting soon!" Caitlin couldn't help but throw in. Her guilty pleasure was watching fireworks, and Ronnie indulged her every so often before the accident occurred. "Shall we head out onto the roof?"

She let go of Ronnie, offering him a final smile and a whispered 'join us if you want to' before departing with Cisco, leaving Barry with the man. Barry felt at least partially responsible for the man's moodiness, and couldn't help the guilt that attacked him. He possibly just ruined his night, after all.

"Hey, look, I really am sorry-"

"I'm scared of hurting her."

Well, that was out of the blue. Blinking, the forensic scientist stared at Ronnie for a second, before realizing why he was seeking out Barry of all people to speak to about such a sensitive topic. Meta-human to meta-human.

"She tries so hard to accommodate me, and yet...I don't know how to act around her. I'm not _Ronnie_; at least, not anymore. I figured...I figured you were the best person to ask, considering you're like me."

"But you are Ronnie," Ronnie's head snapped back up. It was evident the man was surprised by Barry's submission, but the latter carried on. "Whatever happened in that chamber didn't, like, destroy your love for her. It's still in you, and she's trying her best to pull it back out. Caitlin's a great person, and she's going to keep loving you no matter what you do. I mean, you recognize her. You can feel your comfort around her. Clearly, your mind is beginning to remember why she's so important to you. Just...let time do its thing, alright?"

After a moment, the man nodded in agreement. Barry grinned, glad to have helped him out. After all, he clearly meant a lot to Caitlin, and Caitlin was one of his closest friends.

"Oh, and by the way," he began speaking again as the duo finally began ascending the stairs that would lead them to the roof. "I may be a bit late to say this, but if you ever even think of hurting her, I'll have to kick your ass."

Ronnie surprised him with a chuckle. "I don't intend on it, but I'm glad she...she has friends like you."

Barry and Ronnie both jumped slightly at the sudden sound of explosions, signalling the start of the fireworks. With one last look of understanding, they made their way out onto the roof, Barry heading towards Joe and Cisco and Ronnie towards Caitlin. She stood off to the side, head tilting back as she stared at the bursts of colour in admiration. Her love for fireworks knew no bounds.

She squeaked when arms wrapped themselves around her frame abruptly, only settling once she realized, with a slight shock, that it was Ronnie. She figured he would stay in the house, given the fact the loud noises might trigger memories in him. Her heart swelled once she realized that he was out here for her, and enduring the fireworks so he could keep her company. With a soft smile, she turned in his grasp and laid her head on his chest, still staring at the fireworks.

"I'm trying," he murmured softly to her. Uncertainly, he brushed his fingers against her cheek, and Caitlin, instinctively, took hold of those fingers and kissed each tip.

"I know," she replied quietly. She glanced up at him, her smile intact. "And I love you all the more for it."

All around them, their friends began the countdown to the new year, shouting loudly to be heard over the fireworks. The couple stayed quiet, basking in each other's presence, but then Ronnie suddenly whirled her around and pressed her up against the railing as their friends began cheering, and pressed his warm lips against hers.

She responded immediately, cupping his cheeks and letting him set the pace for the kiss. After a long, blissful moment, the man pulled away, and was satisfied to find a happy look on the wife of the woman who loved him more than he could ever love himself.

"Happy New Year, Ronnie," she whispered.

"Happy New Year," he managed to say, before their friends crowded around them and, together, the group headed back into the house to continue the party.

And for once, Ronnie didn't shy away.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if it was just me, but I could almost hear Barry giving his speech to Ronnie in my head. I quite enjoyed writing this one, and I'm not even sure why LOL. Maybe it was the blatant SnowStorm and the bromance? Either way, I'd love to hear your thoughts/suggestions for future chapters; I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday, too!**


	7. Avenge Me

**A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? Dearly sorry for that, I didn't have much time for writing. BUT tonight's episode prompted enough inspiration that I threw up this drabble fairly quick!**

**?! WHAT EVEN WAS TONIGHT'S EPISODE OH MY LORD. Honest to god it looked like a goddamn season finale! BUT IT'S NOT SO WE GET MORE NEXT WEEK. Here's what I was thinking the fallout COULD HAVE BEEN had Barry not managed what he managed.**

**This is going to seem weird, but a SERIOUS spoiler alert on this chapter. The episode aired tonight for the first time, and I jumped up right after and threw this together, sooo if you haven't seen it yet please be aware this is heavily based on the aforementioned episode!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash.**

* * *

**summary; **it was an unforgivable robbery. (Mention of WestAllen + Caitlin/Barry Friendship)

**\- disaster is not easily prevented**

**and he had not grown strong enough to will it away**

**and so they were forced to face the consequences**

**forced to face the truth -**

* * *

The tsunami was stopped. The city was still standing. Joe was saved and reuniting with Iris, leaving Barry to slip away with Mark. He was reluctant in doing so, wanting nothing more than to spend more time with Iris; her confession mere minutes ago had left him reeling. But he had a duty to the city to deal with first, and he would do so. Quickly.

All those thoughts faded to black as soon as he made it to S.T.A.R Labs, finding a frantic Caitlin awaiting him. Unceremoniously, he dropped Mardon's unconscious form onto the floor to gather his friend into his arms in an effort to calm her down.

"Woah, woah, Caitlin," he was alarmed to find her cheeks tear-strained, eyes red and puffy. "What's wrong?!"

Caitlin Snow did not fear easily when it came to many things. But she was frightened enough to bury herself into Barry's arms as soon as he opened them up for her, her lithe form shaking with sobs. He held her close, his anxiety growing as she cried into his suit.

"He-he...Cisco, he..." her throat constricted painfully. The sight was imprinted on the back of her eyelids; she could see it every time she blinked. And it was horrifying. The words, the horrible truth she was trying to confess, was not leaving her mouth. "He's..."

"He's...?" Barry tried prompting.

"He's _dead_!" Caitlin's cry was hoarse, restrained. Almost as if she was trying to keep quiet, fearing someone else would hear her. That was exactly the case, but she wouldn't voice it to Barry. Not yet, at least. The speedster still had to see their friend's body. Barry stared at her for a fraction of a moment, her words not quite setting in. But when they did, Barry still could not comprehend.

"What? Caitlin, c'mon, he's not dead," he added in a chuckle, although already his brain was combing through the possibilities. Dead? Cisco? He had seen him yesterday, when he had come to deliver the Wirzard's Wand. Cisco couldn't be _dead_.

"His body's in the room with...the room with the-the trap we made. For the Reverse Flash," Caitlin hiccuped, fingers clinging tightly to the front of Barry's costume. The man glanced down at her in worry and fear, picking her up and jetting off to the room in question.

His heart stopped at the sight of one of his best friends, slumped over on the floor. Lifeless.

Placing Caitlin down, he fell to his knees, shaking Cisco's arm.

"Hey, Cisco, c'mon," he blinked in disbelief, voice rising an octave with worry. "St-Stop playing around, man, get up. Get up!"

Caitlin knelt down beside him, shaking hands reaching out for his. He complied, clutching her fingers tightly as their eyes locked. Confusion, fear, anger, and sadness ran rampant through Barry's mind, but he reeled it in for now.

"Who did this," voice eerily calm, controlled, Barry found himself seething. Though he still couldn't believe it. Cisco...his lighthearted, brilliant friend was gone. _Dead_.

Caitlin seemed hesitant, which only furthered the idea that she had an idea of who, exactly, was behind this.

"Caitlin," his voice was gradually growing in volume. "Who. Did. This?!"

"Dr. Wells," her voice was soft.

His world shattered.

Caitlin continued, her eyes bright with unshod tears. "Cisco, after you mentioned Iris' hunch, kept looking into things. Last night, he...he said that the restrainer's energy levels didn't match up. That the numbers didn't match up. He asked me to keep Dr. Wells away from S.T.A.R Labs this morning, and I agreed. Wells and I...we stopped for coffee. I was asking for the coffee to be switched so we could take them with us, and when I...when I turned around Wells was gone. But his wheelchair was still there."

Barry was stiff, tense, and had been during Caitlin's entire recount. His mind was reeling. Why? Why would Wells, of all people, murder Cisco? Cisco, who was his loyal employee. Cisco, who loved Wells like a father.

"Cisco must have figured something out," Barry realized, glancing at Caitlin. "Something Wells didn't want anyone to know about."

Caitlin bit her lip. Silence descended over them, thick and suffocating.

"All this time," Barry finally spoke, his voice hard and unrelenting. "All this time I brushed off Joe's every concern about how suspicious he was. He would present me with fact after fact after _fact_ about how Wells shouldn't be trusted and that I should be careful, and I didn't listen! And now? Now Cisco is dead, all because I-I was naive!"

Caitlin didn't know what to say. Of all the things that could've happened...they had lost Cisco. No, Cisco was lost. He was _murdered_. By Wells, of all people. How had they not seen Wells readiness to kill as a sure sign of something being off? His perfect condition after the attack on his house?

"There's no way we could've known," she whispered, touching his shoulder.

They sat there for a moment, the remaining two of the trio. Barry held Caitlin close, afraid to lose her as well, and Caitlin sat beside him whilst running her fingers through Ciscos' hair. Her tears were flowing again, but she did not sob. She was far too angry to sob.

"We'll avenge him," Barry's voice was colder than she'd ever heard before. "Wells...is a marked man."

Far from S.T.A.R Labs, Eobard Thawne watched his former partners with a hungry look in his eyes and a smirk gracing his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Whatcha think? I was hoping the chapter would follow how I imagined the episode would go, meaning it was kinda dialogue-heavy. It also went by quickly, for I'd think if it were the next episode, Barry's anger would quickly show and Caitlin would follow suit. Of course, we're probably not gonna get any of this any time soon, since Cisco's survival is now a given. **

**Buuuuuutttt since you're down here, at the closing A/N, it's safe to assume you saw the episode so WHAT THE HECK BARRY CAN TIME TRAVEL NOW. The producers went with the most straight-forward route, I see, with Wells being Eobard Thawne! Odd, considering Eddie, but I guess he was named after his ancestor? Or maybe not? Eddie was suddenly a lot more...aggressive regarding Barry/Iris this episode. I had to do a double-take. I've heard Eddie/Wells (or Eddie/Eobard, I'd LOVE to see your theories in the reviews, along with some more requests! Hopefully the wait for the next vignette won't be as long as this one, so stay tuned! :)**


End file.
